Tenten's Diary
by ForevertimedtoAlways
Summary: I went over to Sakura's and met her stuffed unicorn named bob. Well you see it was cool untill Bob tried to kiss me then Sakura killed Bob and Now she has a unicorn named Dr. Pepper. This is Tenten's Diary..and yes you should be afraid...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone this is the author. I got this idea and just wrote Oh, I will post a chapter everyday...**

_March 21st, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so I just bought this awesome diary and It's all like coolio. Anyway My name is Tenten and I'm a girl...:). I had fun today because I went over to Sakura's and met her stuffed unicorn named bob. Well you see it was cool until Bob tried to kiss me then Sakura killed Bob and Now she has a unicorn named Dr. Pepper. You really needed to know that.....Huh. So I was on youtube and was jamming out to The F.U.N Song by sponge bob (AKA The genius.) I have decided at my funeral that will be the song they play. So people can have F.U.N when I die. Wow....Sakura told me I was weird! I was all like Fir seriously...Then I read some fanfiction and well I decided to put my diary on here cause all y'all people just love me so much! Oh, but if you ever tell anyone my secrets expect to wake up with kunia in your throat! :) Well goodbye my loyal diary and my loyal fans until tomorrow! _

_Ten+Ten=20 Yay! I know math!_

_**Here's **_**the deal! You can ask Tenten any question or ask her advice! She'll answer it! Also even if you just wanna say Hi she'll reply...So reveiw and ask Tenten anything that's been making you curios!**


	2. March 22nd, 2010

_March 22nd, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am back, but let me just say it hasn't been the best day ever :(_

_First I over slept...well I usually do that! But this time my loud idiotic teammate decided to jump on me becasue I was 'Unyouthfully Late'_

_Then too make it worst My baby daddies Neji got angry at me. He is scary when he's angry he reminds me of plankton. Oh, and thank you all for saying hi to my random diary! Lets see where to begin...I shall begin with MikanNatsume4Ever. Wowm first off I love your Name! All though, I have no idea who that is...heh. _

_Second Thank you! I guess I'm funny Neji calls it 'childesh' The being the mature person I am stick my tongue out! Lol. No I don't think Dr. Pepper is a pedifile so he won't try to kiss me. If Dr. Pepper did try he would die then becasue SAKURA IS A MACHO WOMAN! YAY! We will have to go to eachother's funerals I have to be barried with my laptop and phone so I can text and post more chapters from the dead. Then I will come back and do the Thriller dance! Your sister can hate me or love me...Tell her Tenten sais to kiss a monkey!! Yep, now to the next person! Kitsune Chevalier..............AHHHHHHH! I have no dairy!!!!! What the flying flippen pancakes! Exuse me then Autor and me are about to kill eachother....with SWORDS! Or shurikens...or maybe will just sit down with a nice cup of tea :) Thats not going to happen...While I'm gone Neji will write in here for a second. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hn, Tenten threatoned to pull out my hair if I didn't do this. *Scrolls up* What in gods name is a baby Daddy?!_


	3. March 23rd, 2010

_March 23rd, 2010_

_Well, I'm sad :( None of you people replied. I cried my eyes out :'( Not really. Neji wont talk to me anymore mostly becasue Neji being Neji looked up baby Daddy in the slang dictionary. Honestly who does these things! My only chance at a boyfreind is Rock Lee *Shutters* Never mind I'de rather die alone. I want it too be spring break already, basically becasue Sakura's mom wants me too stay with them for a week! I was like Woman you don't know me do you!? Nah, there they think I'm an angel MUHAHAHAHA!_

_Yep, So please say hi to me I don't want to be all sad again. Oh, and I need advice how do I not die alone? _

_I'm probly going to die alone_

_ -Tenten_

_P.S: Me and the Author ended up almost killing eachother! :) I won...but since she controlls my life I had to declar her the winner...:( Stupid Author......Oh, crap...I mean AWESOME AUTHOR!_


	4. May, 6TH

_May 6th, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't said hey in awhile let me just say my life has been hectic! Anyway right now the author is grounded so she has to sneak me on the computer. Secondly I think I love two people. Hehe you see over the time I've been gone I have had the strange attraction to Kiba...yep, dog boy. Anyway....I don't know who too choose so YOU VOTE! Neji or Kiba? Sakura sais Kiba...she hates Neji...Haha so lets start. Hey GaaraHinata4ever..interesting name..? Anyway..THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! Hey Neji is rich!!!! But then there's Kiba....gr. HEY Kitsune Chevalier...still don' know what ur name means...huh. WHY YES THERE IS! And only Neji would look in it...stupid pretty haired boy...Hehe...KIBA!...Idk...So my Bff is Sakura and she posted a diary too!!!! Yay! You must read it...I;M NOT KIDDING ME WILL STAB YOU! Just go on sasusakuxoxolover's page and see Sakura's Diary....It's really good now reveiw....and then GO READ HER STORY! Bye!_

_Your awesometactic weapon freind,_

_Tenten!_


	5. July 14th

July 14th, 2010

Dear Diary,

It's Sakura's BIRTHDAY TODAY! Yay! So I want everyone too go on her account and wish her a happy b-day! Lol, wow. Now, beforeI begin..why the heck havn't you been reviewing? Do you like not like me anymore :'(. Jk. but seriously review or you'll wake up with kunai in your throats. Oh, yeah Btw... Sasusakuxoxolover is Sakura's account. Now, lets see what going on in my life. Kiba Inuzuka is awesome! Man, he's my boy bestie..and other things. Okay, so lets begin..

QuietShadowz, I ador your name so mysterious! Lol..He is majorly. Thank you lol. Now

Readandreview66, Dude he is! Not that I know..I uh...Oh forget it he is! Neji is very powerful and fun too fight lol. Thanks I love you reading it.

Midnight Insomniac, Hey I'm one of those too! A midnight insomniac..lol I think I know what that means..:)..I'll steal Neji's diray and post it! Hehe evil plans forming in my head! MUHAHAHA

-Evil Tenten


	6. July 15th

July 15th, 2010

Dear Diary,

MUAHAHA. I got Neji to post his diary or journal...Lol. Lets see Sakura was over last night and we watched _Avatar the Last Airbender. _Zuko reminds me of Neji lol! Sakura likes Saaka...that's weird. Anyway...hehe. I shall pick Neji..because well I WANT TOO! Okay now here is something I'm gonna ask you I want a song that describes me and Neji's relationship.

Rei Sagara: Lol, no it's a journal. It's for boys but i am so gonna annoy him about that. Lol. I like you your evil like me MUHAHAHAHA!

-Tenten


	7. November 22nd

_11-22-10_

_HEYA GUYS! Wow, it has...been..a while..._

_dudes, guess what...I wish I knew but...I have two besties now! DID YOU KNOW NEJI HAD A SISTER! BUM BUM BUM! Her name is Ayumi and she is like fer awesome and stuffz..(sometimes) Lol, anyway...Um, to the comments.._

_Sasutenluvr...um...ew...Sasuke is like my brother dude..INCEST IS WRONG! Plus, Sakura is probly gonna kill you. Ayumi said Hi!...No she didn't...Anyway um, more like me and Kiba that boy is a jerk...but he's hot! _

_Heh heh_

_Rei Sagara...I STILL LOVE YOUR NAME ITS SO PRRETTYYY! No seriously, I'm so confused what does it mean women! DAMN YOU VILE WOMEN. Hehe Stewie is the fudging bomb anyway yeah get back to me on it. Well peace out my homie grandmothers...or...gangsta's..or...god...HEYA GOD! Well bye!_

_-Tenten_


End file.
